Heart of a Slytherin
by escptheshdw835
Summary: "Bugger off Zabini."  "I offered, /you/ said no"  From detention to love and all the bumps along the way
1. Detention

This is my attempt at writing a Seamus/Blaise story. it will be a multichaptered fic so not everything is explained in this chapter. I hope you enjoy. And please review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it :-/

* * *

><p>"I think we should fuck."<p>

Seamus choked, eyes darting up to look at the Slytherin. "Wh-what?" he asked. Zabini smirked at him, before muttering something under his breath. Agonizing pain stabbed through the blond's knee, his other leg buckling. His hands dug into the taller boy's shoulders, forehead pressed into his neck as waves of pain wracked his body.

Minutes that felt like hours later the pain began to ebb before fading almost entirely. Seamus' body felt weak, spent and the Slytherin helped lower him to the ground. Seamus wiped sweat from his forehead with a shaky hand, struggling to calm his breathing.

"Feeling better?" the black boy asked, looking down his nose at him. Seamus glared, giving him a jerky nod as an answer. "Good. If I'd not distracted you, you would have just fussed around and messed up the spell," he said by way of explanation. He pushed himself to his feet, dusting dirt from the knees of his trousers.

"Fuck you," Seamus sneered, moving to get up.

Zabini gave a much put upon sigh and pushed on his shoulder. "If you start walking around now, you're going to undo all the work I've done. That, or keel right over."

The blond raised his brows. "So you're going to finish collecting the plants for Hagrid out of what? The good of your cold little heart?"

"Of course not," the Slyherin said, searching the ground around them, using his lit wand for light. "Though going off your prior reaction, I suppose you won't let me bugger you in thanks for my help-"

"Fuck you," Seamus snapped.

The other boy chuckled to himself, plucking some leaves from a plant growing by the tree. "That was what I was purposing. But I will accept a simple kiss in reparations for healing your pathetic Gryffindor self."

Seamus let out a gust of hair, his head tipping back to rest against the gnarled tree he was leaning against. A small ache was beginning at the base of his skull and his knee was giving occasional dull throbs. The wind blew through the branches of the forest chilled his sweaty skin.

"Bugger off Zabini," he muttered, eyes closed. The other boy gave a quiet chuckle. At some point, despite the discomfort of the ground, Seamus fell asleep.

He was woken up by Zabini shoving on his shoulder roughly. He yelped as he fell sideways, sprawling across the forest's ground.

Zabini just smirked, as he hauled the smaller teen to his feet and dragged him down the path they had walked hours earlier. He had wrapped one hand around Seamus' waist and the other was clutching a bunch of the spiney green leaves they had been sent to collect as punishment.

Hagrid was no where to be found when they arrived at his hut and Zabini left their collection on a table outside his front door.

"I can walk on my own thanks," Seamus snapped, struggling to push the Slytherin away.

The arm around his waist just tightened as the taller of the two pulled them towards the castle's front doors. "I will not have you undo my work, Finnagin."

"I walke-"

Zabini waved off his protests. "Yes I'm quite aware of your idiocy of walking around with a sprained knee for two weeks. However, the healing takes some time to take root, and you will not undo my work with your abhorrent Gryffindor thick headness."

Seamus gave up struggling against the vice grip around his waist as they approached the entrance hall. "And you're going to walk me all the way to my common room?" he asked, expecting a negative answer.

"Why of course. What kind of white knight would I be to let my damsel in distress hobble his way all the way home alone," Zabini replied haughtily. "Plus, I won't collect my kiss for a job only half done, that would be dishonorable."

Seamus let out a sound of protest, trying to escape again. He managed to get a step away, before putting pressure in the recently healed leg. Familiar bolts of agony shot up his leg and he would have fallen had two long arms not encircled his body.

Zabini was giving him a dark look when he managed to straighten up, the pain fading slower this time. "I _told_you, it takes time to fully heal. You'll be fine tomorrow but for now would you just let me help you," he snapped.

The Gryffindor lacked the strength to continue his escape attempts, leaning heavily on the taller boy. They painstakingly made their way up numerous flights of stairs, Seamus directing him where to go when he seemed unsure before arriving at the portrait of the fat lady.

Seamus paused, waiting for Zabini to turn and head back to his dungeons. After a long moment the other sighed. "I never pegged you for stupid, Finnagin. I already told you I'm not letting you walk yourself anywhere."

The Fat Lady was looking at them both, eyebrows raised as she watched the pair in front of her. Seamus' clothes were rumpled and dirty from his time on the ground. His forehead was sweaty with exertion, his hair hanging messily in front of his hazel eyes.

Zabini was his exact opposite. His clothes were neat and pressed despite the manual labor he had engaged in, along with dragging the Gryffindor up from the Forbidden Forest. He stood tall and proud, calm and collected, every strand of hair perfectly in place.

"How should I know you're not just going to use this to get in here and terrorize us," Seamus asked him.

The Slytherin looked down at him, corners of his mouth turned up. "If I wanted to get into your dorm, all I'd have to do, is seduce anyone inside," he murmured in the blond's ear. A flush spread out on his cheeks and his hands clenched into fists.

"Like you could seduce anyone," he snapped. Zabini laughed, the sound soft in the corridor, and Seamus shivered, his stomach clenching, not all together unpleasantly.

"Of course I couldn't," he said, amused tone at odds with the bitter look in his eyes. "Regardless, I promise you, on my honor," he said, placing a long fingered hand against his chest, "that I shall not use any informationrevealed this night against you nor your house."

"Fizzie Pops," Seamus muttered, rolling his eyes, and the picture swung open. They could always change the password in the morning. He nearly groaned aloud at the sight of the portriat hole. Zabini braced him against the wall before climbing in the hole himself, then helping haul the blond inside.

Despite his attempts to put the least amount of pressure on his leg, he was still seeing stars by the time they were upright again. Zabini gave him a few moments to collect himself as he gazed around the common room. Red upholstery and carpeting met his eyes, gold embelishments on the wall. A fire had faded to embers in the grate.

Seamus sighed in relief, seeing no one else around. Not surprising at 3 am, but hardly something he'd like to explain to his housemates. He leaned more heavily on the other teen as he was dragged up the last few flights of stairs, stopping outside the door marked Sixth Years.

"Am I allowed to walk myself to my own bed," Seamus asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

"No," was the quiet one word reply and Seamus sighed. He opened the door quietly, and the two made their way inside. His four roommates were passed out in their beds, Seamus' the only one with the curtains open. Zabini led him to it, pushing him down on the mattress.

The earlier pounding was more noticeable as he fell backwards, head hitting his pillow. His shoes and socks were tugged off and his tie loosened. He shuddered at Zabini's light touches around his neck and chest as he undid the first few buttons of his shirt.

The pillow was tugged from behind his head, placed under his knee, propping it up slightly. Pain cut through the haze of exhaustion. He made a small whimpering sound he hated himself for as he struggled to focus his eyes on the Slytherin.

Hazel eyes lacked on blue, Zabini using the back of his fingers to wipe away a tear on the Gryffindor's cheek. "hurts," he muttered, closing his eyes again.

"I can imagine," was the whispered reply before velvety lips pressed down on his. A small sound escaped his throat before Seamus forced his eyes open and glared at the other boy.

"Bugger off Zabini," he snapped, too spent to do more.

The darker boy chuckled, turning to leave. "I offered. _You_ said no." Seamus rolled his eyes, head falling back on the mattress. He was asleep before the Slytherin closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Please review! And enjoy your day!<p> 


	2. Turned Down

**Toying around with the idea of alternate povs but it might not be a continuous thing because i'm not sure if it will add or take away from the telling of my tale. But then again it might be fun. Plus there's not a lot of longer stories for this pairing and I'm determined to make this one of those.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review. They feed my poor starving soul!**

**Disclaimer: since I've not suddenly become richer, I must therefore assume it is still not mine**

** :-\**

* * *

><p>Blaise hummed quietly as he slathered a piece of toast in grape jelly. His teeth tore into the bread, managing to keep the excess jelly from falling anywhere but on his plate. He neatly wiped his mouth before taking a sip of his coffee. A smirk worked its way onto his face between each bite.<p>

"Have a good detention then?" Theodore asked.

The smirk grew before Blaise took another bite, finishing the last of his bread. He brushed crumbs from his fingers before looking at the brunette.

"You could say that," he replied, reaching for a blueberry muffin.

"Shall we add another notch to your bedpost? Or have you run out of room yet?" Blaise resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the other boy.

"I do not kiss at tell," he said, eating the crumbling muffin with no less grace than he had eaten the toast.

Pansy snorted from across the table before placing another bite of eggs in her mouth and turned back to Millicent and the faciade that she wasn't listening to their every word.

"Yes, as uncouth as Pansy is, her lack of belief is entirely understandable. Blaise, my dear friend, you do nothing but kiss and tell," Draco drawled, raising one blond brow.

The Italian teen shrugged, having finished his muffin and pushing away from the table. "Shall we go?" he asked his brown haired friend. Theodore huffed, grabbing another two pieces of toast to go and following Blaise out of the Great Hall and towards their first class.

"He turned you down, eh?" Theodore asked, crunching on his breakfast with a decided lack of manners now that they were out of the public eye.

Blaise sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Unfortunately and most surprisingly yes. But I don't think-"

"Oi, Zabini!" The pair turned towards the voice, seeing an irate Gryffindor storming towards them. Before Blaise could register much more than a disheveled head of sandy hair a cloak was deposited over his head.

He thought he heard Theodore chuckle but when he had removed the offending piece of clothing his friend's face was impassive. He turned blue eyes on Finnagin, narrowing them slightly for effect. In reality he found the entire situation horribly amusing. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

The pale boy had an angry flush to his cheeks and his hair was partially hiding his eyes that glinted angrily. Blaise took note of the crowd that had gathered to watch them, picking out the crowd that Finnagin had surely arrived with. His tall black friend, Thomas was it, was rolling his eyes and the gangly red head looked even more irritated than Finnagin himself.

"You-just-keep better track of your things!" the boy finally snapped, pivoting on his heel and stalking into the Great Hall for a late breakfast. His two friends hurried after him and the rest of the crowd slowly dispersed as well, mumbling amongst themselves.

Theodore looked at him, eyebrows raised. "So you've not shagged him, but he has your cloak."

Seeing as it was not a question Blaise declined to reply, instead continuing on their way to Defense. By the time they were seated in the back of their classroom, Blaise had begun to fidget as Theodore continued to stare at him. "Fine!" The brunette smirked, pulling his book from his bag and setting it neatly on the table.

The darker Slytherin scowled at once again at the fact that Theodore had out waited him for information. But now that he had started the words spilled forth as the rest of the class filed in around them, taking their seats.

"The detention was fine. We had to pick some weed or another that that gameskeeper wanted-"

"The Care of Magical Creatures professor," the other boy corrected wearily.

"Yes him, now do you want to know what happened or not?" Theodore waved him on. "We barely talked, we got the leaves and then went back to the castle. I had to practically beg to even get a kiss out of him before he went his way and I, mine," Blaise all but whined.

"Hmm."

"Hmm, what's hmm?" Blaise snapped just as the professor stalked into the room.

"Zabini, 5 points. Kindly keep your mouth shut in my class unless you're answering a question," Professor Brokarn said absently before setting to the day's lesson.

The Slytherin scowled, slouching in his seat. He didn't spare Theodore a glance, knowing there was no way he would get his friend to answer any of his questions now. By the time class was over he was nearly bouncing in his seat with impatience. But of course a pure blood would never bounce. It was unbecoming.

Theodore evaded his clutches, darting off to his Ancient Runes class while Blaise stalked along the dungeon halls towards their common room. Depositing his bag in their dormitory, he opted to go for a walk rather than being cornered by any of his housemates.

He let out a huff, the only sign of his impatience as he walked out of the Entrance Hall. He had long since learned throughout the course of their friendship that Theodore didn't like to be nagged at when he was thinking. And that Theodore would be found when Theodore wanted to be found.

Not having hopes for any clarification for at least the next few hours he set out to find a spot to relax and enjoy one of the last days it was comfortable to lay out in the sun before the chill of winter set in.

That is how, some hours later, he found himself lounging under a tree by the lake, absorbed in one of Theodore's muggle mystery books. It was really quite fascinating, how the poor bloke figured out anything without magic. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone.

His brown haired friend found him in a most undignified position, splayed out on the grass, hair a mess, snoring lightly. Blaise sprung up at the feel of something nudge him in the ribs, eyes shooting open, wand pointed at the other's throat.

Theodore took it in stride, shoving the wand away and rolling his eyes. "I had come to share what hmm meant, but guess you couldn't be too interested seeing as you'd rather be sleeping on the grass," he joked.

Blaise glared at him, shoving the book away and straightening his hair, working the few blades of grass out that had become caught in it. The silence stretched on until once more the darker Slytherin was the one to crack. "Fine, what did hmm mean?"

Theodore cocked his head to the side, knees drawn up to his chest and arms resting atop them. "I think it's good for you to get turned down now and again. Nor do I think you begged for a kiss, if you received one at all. Knowing you you probably took it, attempting to illustrate what he was missing by turning you down.," he said. After a moment he added, "Also, I think it's pretty obvious you're keeping quite a bit to yourself about what exactly occurred."

He continued to glare at his taller friend. "Just because I've not told you what color slacks he was wearing or how the moonlight looked in his hair does not mean I'm keeping things from you."

"Don't get defensive, I'm not attacking you. In fact I find it quite admirable that you are managing to keep something that happened between you and _anyone_ to yourself."

"And he didn't turn me down!" Blaise snapped, continuing on like Theodore hadn't spoken. "I didn't give him a chance to properly reply. I'm quite sure he wouldn't turn me down had I given him that opportunity."

He stood abruptly and Theodore followed suit warily. "In fact, I'm quite certain he would have jumped at the chance to be with me, just like everyone else has," he spat.

The taller boy patted his arm awkwardly. Blaise glared daggers up at him. "Don't pacify me," he said. "You don't think anyone would want to be with me-"

"Oh get over yourself, will you," Theodore snapped back, shoving the darker boy lightly. "One person turned you down. It's hardly the end of the world. Plus he was a Gryffindor, why would you want to get involved with one of them anyway?" he added.

Blaise still looked ready to bite his head off as they headed up towards the Castle for lunch. "You're so moody," Theodore said, poking him in the side.

"I am not moody!"

"Yes, you are. And rather full of yourself. Careful, or you'll start growing blond hair and have two trolls lumbering after you everywhere."

The corner's of Blaise's mouth twitched and Theodore mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't have the patience to deal with one of Blaise's moods. The companionable quiet lasted through lunch and almost all the way back to the common room before Theodore spoke again.

"You do realize of course, the way he behaved, the whole school probably thinks you shagged him."

He paused, staring up at the brunette before a slow predatory smile worked its way onto his face. "And by the time I'm done with him I will have," he declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
